


Piloting

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Galaxy Garrison, Impress, Keith will do this, M/M, Oneshot, Pre series, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Simulator, Training, Voltron, pilot, pre voltron, prompt, space ship, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 19: PilotKeith enters the simulator for the first time.





	Piloting

“Okay Keith, you can do this”, Shiro said as the new cadet entered the simulation together with his team for the very first time. He had studied a lot, and now the new students would try their skill. Keith had been assigned pilot, and Shiro couldn’t be happier.

Keith just nodded at Shiro’s comment, trying to keep a cool face as he turned around and followed the two other students into the simulator. He sat down, took a deep breath and looked around, expecting nothing to make sense, but it did. He knew what all those buttons stood for, he knew what he would do once he would start flying, he actually knew! All thanks to Shiro and his pep talks about studying, now he actually was at the Garrison and he was going to make the man proud of him.

“You ready cadets?”, he heard someone shout, and he and his two team mates answered. “Okay, simulation starts in three, two, one!”.

All screens lit up, what they saw in front of them were the vast empty space with twinkling stars, along with a blue planet in the distance. Keith immediately set course for it, since this lesson would be landing a shuttle properly, if he succeeded, the team would try again, and then move on to the next level. He would do this, for Shiro.


End file.
